


Ředitel

by SallyPejr



Series: Sherlock BBC - Crossover challenge [9]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Mallory is M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 19:51:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4800152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallyPejr/pseuds/SallyPejr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mallory měl mít dnes přesně v deset hodin dopoledne schůzku s mužem, kterému se všude kolem přezdívá Ředitel. Nikdo si není jistý, jak moc velká je jeho moc, ale pokud si představíte, že je všemocný, pravděpodobně nebudete daleko od pravdy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ředitel

Mallory měl mít dnes přesně v deset hodin dopoledne schůzku s mužem, kterému se všude kolem přezdívá Ředitel. Nikdo si není jistý, jak moc velká je jeho moc, ale pokud si představíte, že je všemocný, pravděpodobně nebudete daleko od pravdy.

Ani vševědoucí Tanner mu o tomto muži neřekl mnoho. Jen to, že se vždy scházel jen s M, a že k němu ona cítila respekt, který byl nejspíše vzájemný. Ona řídila MI6, on vládu a společně udržovali Británii v klidu a míru. Nebo natolik v klidu a míru, jak se jim to zrovna hodilo.

A dnes se s tímto mužem měl setkat i nový M, tedy Gareth Mallory. Až na to, že je už jedenáct a on pořád sedí na židli v místnosti, kde sídlí Ředitelova osobní asistentka. Ta mu jen při příchodu řekla, že musí počkat kvůli naléhavému jednání, zatímco cosi cvakala do svého mobilu. A od té doby Mallory čeká. A čeká. A čeká.

Teprve pět minut po jedenácté se začne něco dít.

To něco je, že do místnosti vrazí velice nasraný nevysoký blonďák v riflích, svetru a odrbané bundě, který bez zastavení pokračuje směrem ke kanceláři Ředitele.

„Johne," osloví asistentka muže.

„Co?!" štěkne po ní blonďák.

„Zkuste ho nezabít, odpoledne má jednání s vládou," řekne asistentka, aniž by zvedla hlavu od mobilu.

Na to už blonďák nic neřekne a pokračuje dál. Rozrazí dveře do kanceláře, práskne jimi za sebou a začne řvát.

A Mallory jen sedí a hledí. Co je sakra ten blonďák zač, že může jít rovnou k Řediteli a on, hlava MI6 musí čekat?! Ale ať už jde o cokoliv, minimálně polovinu jejich rozhovoru Mallory uslyší, protože se blonďák neobtěžuje tišit hlas.

„Jak jste mi to kurva mohli udělat?! Zase?!"

Chvíle ticha, kdy pravděpodobně Ředitel odpovídá.

„Já se nemíním uklidnit! Už zase jste na mě hráli to divadýlko, že je mrtvý! Proč jste to do prdele udělali?!"

Další ticho, kdy Ředitel nejspíše vysvětluje motivaci pro své činy.

„A já jsem byl mezi podezřelými?!  _Já_?! To myslíte vážně?!"

Chvilka ticha a Mallory si všimne, že cvakání kláves u mobilu přestalo. Není tedy jediný, kdo poslouchá.

„Jděte do prdele se svou opatrností! Je mi úplně jedno, čí vládě hrozil pád! Já bych ho kurva nikdy nezradil! To už vám mohlo dojít!" Tentokrát tenhle John ani nedá Řediteli šanci něco říct. „Jděte se vycpat s těma výmluvama! Jestli tohle ještě jednou uděláte, udělám z vašich rodičů bezdětný pár!"

Nyní Ředitel dostal šanci odpovědět, protože si to naštvaný John zamířil ke dveřím. Poslední slova tudíž křičí, když už má otevřeno.

„Je mi jedno, kolik vás je! Vsadím se, že mi ti, které neznám, ještě s radostí pomůžou schovat těla!" zařve John a práskne za sebou dveřmi takovou silou, až se ty zatřesou v pantech.

Chvíli tento John stojí a zhluboka dýchá a střídavě zatíná a rozevírá pěsti, aby se uklidnil, zatímco ho jediní dva další lidé v místnosti nejistě pozorují. Nakonec se zdá, že se John přece jen uklidnil, protože se s docela neutrálním výrazem vydá ke stolu, kde sedí asistentka.

„Omlouvám se, že jsem po vás křičel," začne John klidným hlasem. „Mohl bych vás i tak požádat o laskavost?"

„Jistě, Johne."

„Mohla byste tomu kreténovi vzkázat, ať se kouká vrátit domů?"

„Mám přidat i nějakou výhrůžku?" zajímá se asistentka.

„Že čím dýl mu to bude trvat, tím horší budou následky," dodá John bez zaváhání. „Děkuji. Něco, co bych mohl udělat na oplátku?"

„Zkuste ho příští týden držet v klidu. Je v plánu dost jednání i bez něj."

„Udělám, co budu moci," přikývne John s úsměvem hlavou. „Na shledanou a děkuji." S těmi slovy John odejde, aniž by Mallorymu nebo dveřím do kanceláře věnoval jediný pohled.

„Pane Mallory?" obrátí se asistentka po pár minutách cvakání do mobilu na sedícího muže. „Pan Holmes vás nyní přijme."


End file.
